pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cienie pod schodami
Znalazłem ten tekst w składziku, w mieszkaniu kupionym nie dla siebie. 38 kartek wyrwanych z różnych zeszytów. W kratkę, w linię, równe i pomięte - różne. Były zawinięte w gazety. Lubię czytać starą prasę. Gy ją rozwinąłem, zobaczyłem ten stos. Zacząłem je przeglądać i nie mogłem się już oderwać. To był dziennik. Bardzo dziwny dziennik. Dziwny dziennik, dziwnego człowieka. Ale czy na pewno człowieka? Muszę wydawać się bardzo nieoryginalny. Zacząłem ze standardowego wstępu. Wielokrotnie powtarzany jest motyw o znalezieniu czyichś rękopisów to w butelce, w wannie, to w kieszeni. U mnie, jak już pisałem w składziku, na półce, zarzucone starymi butami, zastawione zakurzonymi słoikami i butelkami. Ale co mam robić, jeśli to co napiszę jest prawdą? Niektórych rzeczy się domyśliłem. Wiele poprawiłem, a jeszcze więcej wyrzuciłem. Ale przekaz się nie zmienił. Patrzę teraz na te kartki, dotykam ich. Leżą obok klawiatury, mam ochotę odsunąć je dalej, przycisnąć je czymś ciężkim. Nawet więcej, mam ochotę je wyrzucić i zapomnieć o ich istnieniu. Tak zrobię, ale najpierw zakończę historię. Jestem przerażony, bardzo przerażony, ponieważ wierzę, że na tym papierze jest prawda. Wpis pierwszy: Dlaczego jej posłuchałem? Dlaczego zawsze jej słucham? Kim w końcu ona jest? Była żona - cudza żona - drażniący głos w telefonie. Nawet nie wiem jak ona teraz wygląda. Zażądała, abym wymienił 3-pokojowe mieszkanie. Nie byłem przeciwny - rzeczywiście, po co mi duże mieszkanie? Wystarczyłby mi jeden pokój, niech tylko będzie tam przestronna kuchnia, tak żeby można było postawić tam wersalkę. Kuchnia z kanapą to więcej niż kuchnia. Jest prawie jak pokój. Od dawna chciałem coś takiego. A żonie potrzebne były pieniądze. "Sprzedaj mieszkanie." - powiedziała chłodnym głosem. "Ja i Masza potrzebujemy pieniędzy." Masza to moja córka. Jest już duża i nie mam pojęcia jak teraz wygląda. "Kupisz sobie coś skromniejszego" - powiedziała jej matka." A resztę pieniędzy prześlesz nam." Nigdy nie umiałem się z nią kłócić. Nawet kiedy stała się obca. Sprzedałem mieszkanie. Właściwie zostawiłem je. Już drugą dobę jestem na dworcu. Idiota! - krzyczę na siebie, krzywię się i trzęsę głową. - Wiedziałem o ryzyku! Ale nie chciałem za dużo formalności. Uwierzyłem uśmiechniętemu człowiekowi, który przyszedł z ogłoszenia. Dureń, dureń, dureń! Co teraz? Dokąd teraz? Policja nie może nic zrobić - tak mi wyjaśnili. Dokumenty są czyste, same je podpisałem, bez nacisku. Uśmiechnięty kupiec więcej się już do mnie nie uśmiecha. To straszny człowiek - dlaczego od razu tego nie zauważyłem? Boże, co ze mnie za idiota! Jutro znów do niego pójdę. Niech będzie co ma być... Wpis drugi: Na trzecie piętro wchodziłem długo. Spotkałem sąsiadkę, wymieniliśmy parę słów, mimo że nie chciałem wcale rozmawiać. Ależ miała minę! Widocznie o wszystkim już wie. Pewnie cały blok jest już świadomy co się ze mną stało. No i dobra! Zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Guzik mój, ale dźwięk dzwonka obcy, jakiś szydzący. Wyszedł nowy gospodarz: w szlafroku, bosy, łysy, w zębach miał wykałaczkę. Oparł się o futrynę i krzywo spojrzał: - Czego? - Proszę zrozumieć, - mówię mu z żalem, zapomniałem się przywitać. - Nie mam gdzie żyć. Oszukał pan mnie. Proszę kupić mi chociaż dom na wsi. Jakąś ruderę z piecem. Nie mogę bez dachu... - spieszę się widząc jego spojrzenie. Nienawidzę siebie za tę słabość w głosie, drżenie i niepewność. - Błagam! Dopóki jest lato, jakoś dam radę. Ale co będę robić, gdy przyjdzie jesień, a potem zima? - Mówiłem ci, żebyś tu się nie pokazywał? - zacisnął dłoń. - Ostrzegałem, że ci przywalę jak jeszcze raz cię zobaczę? - Zrobił krok do przodu, przykrył drzwi. - Ostrzegałem! Ustępuję, coś mamroczę. Jest silniejszy ode mnie, młodszy. Ale to nie najważniejsze. Wiem, że jest okropnym człowiekiem, że ma wielu znajomych - wszyscy są tacy sami, ogoleni, młodzi i silni. Wiem, że na pewno ma broń, wiem że na pewno już zabijał - on jest drapieżnikiem, ludojadem. A ja? Kim ja jestem? Wątły nieudacznik. Cios rzuca mnie na schody. Duszę się, w brzuchu mam gorycz, ale próbuję mu się odgryźć. Czuję żal - biją mnie we własnym domu, nie puszczają mnie do swojego mieszkania. Kolejne uderzenie i czuję dzwonienie w uszach. Prawie ślepnę. W ustach czuję smak krwi. Wargi mam gorące, spuchnięte. Już niczego nie rozumiem, nic nie widzę, zakrywam się rękoma, próbuję schować się od leniwych, ale silnych ciosów. Co za szczęście, że nie spotkałem nikogo znajomego, gdy leciałem ze schodów. Na samym dole przewidział mi się ruch cieni pod schodami, gdzie stały stare dziecięce wózki. - To ten z numeru 28. - usłyszałem silny głos. Kto tam był...? Wpis trzeci: Jak pies liżę rany, dotykam językiem ruchome zęby. Masuję bolącą rękę. Mam pretensje do siebie. Chyba mam temperaturę. Raz mam dreszcze, raz czuję falę gorąca. Jestem ospały i rozkojarzony. Zabraniam sobie myśleć o złym, dlatego też wspominam przeszłość - wszystko co dobre teraz jest tylko tam. Wspominam studenckie lata, pracę w kołchozie przy ziemniakach, wesołe życie na stancji. Los, który złączył mnie z Wierą - moją żoną. Ślub... 12 lat żyliśmy dusza z duszą. A potem nagle wszystko zaczęło się walić. Kraj, praca i rodzina. Wszystko rozsypało się w proch. Stop! Nie wolno mi myśleć o złym. Myśl o tym, co dobre. Wspominaj, marz. Masza, moja córka. Kochane dziecko, wymagające troski i opieki. Jak zabawnie bała się ona wielu rzeczy - starej ikony, stojącej w szafie, jeleniej głowy w przedpokoju, ciemności i składziku w malutkim pokoju. Chodziła już do szkoły, lecz wciąż wierzyła w bukę, mieszkającą za drzwiami składziku. Nie przyznawała się do swojego lęku, wstydziła się go, ale nie raz w nocy krzyczała cicho i wołała mnie- ojca, który by ją obronił. Jak szybko życie się zmieniło. Stałem się niepotrzebny i żałosny. Teraz boi się mnie bardziej niż buki. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ją rozumiem. Ależ musiała urosnąć. Pewnie jest już całkiem dorosła. Kto teraz ją obroni? Co jeśli pozna jakiegoś młodzieńca, podobnego do tego, co zajął nasze mieszkanie? Bezczelny, łysy, z tatuażami, z samochodem, z pistoletem, z pieniędzmi. Czym będę ja? Pustym miejscem? Wpis czwarty: Za dnia chodziłem na swoje podwórko. Miałem nadzieje spotkać znajomych i poprosić ich o odrobinę pieniędzy. Zobaczyłem sąsiadkę, ale udawała, że mnie nie zna. A ja nie odważyłem się do niej podejść. Obok kontenerów na śmieci znalazłem worek z butelkami. Dałem je do skupu, kupiłem aspirynę i bułkę. Poszedłem po wodę na sąsiednią ulicę. Jest tam wąż. Umyłem się. Jak bardzo chciałbym wziąć kąpiel lub chociaż stanąć pod gorący prysznic. Znalazłem brzytwę, ogoliłem się. Ręka prawie już nie boli. Na nodze wyrósł mi ogromny czyrak, przeszkadza, gdy chodzę. Nie mogę upaść na dno. Wyprałem koszulę i skarpetki. Pod wieczór zorientowałem się, że stodoła, w której śpię przez ostatnie dni polubili nastolatkowie, chyba narkomani. Oddaliłem się od nich. Przenocuję na ulicy. Noce są całkiem ciepłe. Wpis piąty: Ależ jestem samotny! Wcześniej tego nie zauważałem. Stało się nieszczęście i nie jestem już nikomu potrzebny, kto mi pomoże? Starzy sąsiedzi proponują mi niewielkie pieniądze, wstydzę się brać, a oni wstydzą się dawać. Odczuwam, że nie chcą mnie widzieć, ale ich nie osądzam. A co ja bym zrobił, gdyby na ulicy zostałby ktoś z nich? Zaprosiłbym do siebie zamieszkać? Oczywiście, nie. Przy spotkaniu spuszczałbym wzrok i w pośpiechu dawał drobne lub pogiętą dychę, byleby uniknąć rozmowy i wyrzutów sumienia - zupełnie tak jak oni teraz. Prawie już nie chodzę pod dom. Wstydzę się znajomych i boję się tego oszusta. On nie tyle co pozbawił mnie mieszkania, ale zabrał mi też dokumenty, rzeczy gdzieś wywiózł, zniszczył jakiekolwiek wspomnienie o mnie. Będę się wtrącał to zniszczy i mnie. Zdecydowałem! Przeżyję zimę i wyjadę. Gdzieś daleko na wieś. Cicho wprowadzę się do opuszczonego domu. Opowiem swoją historię staruszkom. Poproszę na początek trochę ziemniaków, cebuli, kurcząt na początek gospodarstwa. Będę chodzić na grzyby i ryby. Głupio rozpoczynać w takim wieku nowe życie. Ale co mi zostało? Żyć w mieście, jak bezpański pies, jeść ze śmietnika, spać na dworcu - dziczeć, staczać się? Teraz zrozumiałem, że na coś jeszcze czekam, mam jakąś nadzieję. Dlatego staram się nie odchodzić daleko od znajomych miejsc. Jak ciężko jest się rozstać z przeszłością. Znalazłem ukryte miejsce w krzakach przy rurach ciepłowniczych. Z budowy przytargałem dwie płyty styropianu, na śmietniku znalazłem kawałek dachówki i wiele kartonowych pudeł. Z tego wszystkiego zbudowałem szałas. Dziesięć kroków ode mnie chodzą ludzie, ale mnie nie widać. Można tu mieszkać, przynajmniej do mrozów. Myślę co robić dalej. Wpis szósty: Nie wytrzymałem - wszedłem do swojej klatki schodowej. Podszedłem do swojego mieszkania. Drzwi są już inne, pancerne - obce. Ale guzik dzwonka wciąż ten sam - mój. Co teraz jest tam w środku? Popatrzyłbym, może jest coś mojego. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie byłem szczęśliwy, to przecież moje mieszkanie. Dlatego tak mnie tu ciągnie... Wystraszył mnie szum za drzwiami. Dziwne, wiedziałem, że w mieszkaniu nikogo nie ma. Ale nadal słyszałem wyraźny szum. Jakby ktoś specjalnie się nie ukrywał. Podszedł do drzwi z drugiej strony. Przechylił osłonkę wizjera i dysząc gapił się na mnie. Wystraszyłem się. Przypomniała mi się buka, której tak bardzo bała się moja córka. Prawie go zobaczyłem stojącego tuż za drzwiami. Głupoty, to na pewno nerwy, moja wyobraźnia. Ale.. Nie, nie , nie! Uciekłem, prawie nie przewróciłem się po drodze i nie złamałem nogi lub rozbiłem głowy. Znów w mroku pod schodami przewidział mi się ruch. Znów usłyszałem głos: - Wkrótce będziesz nasz. "Nasz-sz-sz" - jakby między rdzawymi wózkami wiły się żmije. Nigdy nie podobało mi się to ciemne miejsce. Zawsze, gdy wchodziłem do bloku mijałem je czym prędzej. Wiało stamtąd grozą, mogli się tam chować bandyci... lub coś gorszego. Co za bzdury mam w głowie?! Może jestem chory? Na pewno jestem chory, mam zszargane nerwy. Potrzebuję lekarstwa - waleriana? Piracetam? Nie znam się na medycynie, więc piję wywar z głogu kupionego w aptece. Alkohol trochę mnie uspokaja, lepiej śpię, mniej się martwię. Tak jest łatwiej. Na ulicy spojrzałem w górę, na okna swojego byłego mieszkania. Przysięgam! Widziałem jak drgnęła zasłona na oknie. Ktoś tam był. Stał za drzwiami, gdy do niej podszedłem. Śledził mnie wzrokiem, gdy schodziłem na dół. Kto?! Kto?! - nie daje mi to spokoju. Wpis siódmy: Czuję, że jesień jest blisko. Noce są zimne. Przyzwyczaiłem się żyć na ulicy, ale teraz marznę. Naznosiłem do swojego szałasu porwanych materacy i szmat. Okrywam się nimi jak w gnieździe. Zerwałem z rur wełnianą izolację, teraz czekam aż włączą ogrzewanie. Uspokajam siebie mówiąc ze sobą: -nie użalaj się nad sobą. Wczoraj na dworcu widziałem żebraka, siedział bosy na betonowym peronie. Podszedłem i spytałem, gdzie mieszka. Okazało się, że właśnie tam, pod betonową płytą. W norze-szczelinie, zatkanej śmieciami i gazetami. Ja mam lepiej. Mam prawie dom. Wczoraj cały dzień łaziłem po mieście. I dziwiłem się jak wiele jest na ulicy żebraków. Wcześniej nie widziałem ich, nie zwracałem uwagi. Przechodziłem obok, odwracałem się. A teraz oczy jakby się otworzyły. Rozmawiałem jeszcze z dwoma. Nawet nie proszą o jałmużnę, mówią że to bezcelowe. Żyją jak bezpańskie psy. Ich widok jest nie do zniesienia. Kiedy pojadę na wieś, spróbuję namówić ich, aby pojechali ze mną. Chociaż widzę, że tego nie potrzebują, nie myślą o innym życiu. Ja nie jestem taki, nie. Ja piszę, składam swoje myśli - nie stępiałem. Staram się myć, prać ubranie. A w dodatku mam dom - delikatną chatkę z kartonu i styropianu. Jest przytulniejsza od namiotu. Nie jestem gorszy od odpoczywającego w lesie turysty. Wpis ósmy: Oszalałem? Odbywa się coś niewyobrażalnego, niemożliwego. Zaczynam widzieć straszne rzeczy. To co wcześniej składało się na moje życie, odeszło teraz na drugi plan. Przez to zamglone tło zaczyna dziać się coś mi nieznanego, strasznego. Nie wierzę własnym oczom, uszom - wszystkim zmysłom. Halucynacje! Tak, halucynacje! Jestem chory, bardzo chory - więcej nie wiem, nie wiem jak mam wyjaśnić to, co się ze mną dzieje. Wpis dziewiąty: Dwa dni leżałem w moim legowisku, nigdzie nie chodziłem, leczyłem się wywarem. Chyba czuję się lepiej. Niech to diabli! Zaczynam bać się ogromnego świata. Ewidentnie coś się z nim dzieje. Dziś pójdę do mojego bloku, będę żebrał o pieniądze u sąsiadów. Wstyd. Ale co tam! Nie zbiednieją. Nie proszę przecież o sto rubli. Dycha to maksimum, na które liczę. Tylko nabiorę odwagi i ruszam. Wpis dziesiąty: To niemożliwe! Widziałem ich! Rozmawiałem z nimi! Napiję się! Już teraz! Tylko po to, by zapomnieć te twarze! Czy naprawdę ze mną już koniec? Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, nie wierzę... Wpis jedenasty: Jestem pijany. Tak lepiej. Mogę opowiedzieć co się stało. Powinienem opowiedzieć. Mi samemu nieprzyjemnie czyta się tę histerię na papierze. Dziś po południu wybrałem się na żebry do znajomych. Drzwi otworzyło tylko troje. Unikali spojrzenia, kiedy prosiłem o pieniądze, jakby nie mogli skupić na mnie wzroku. Wydaje się, że z trudem mnie w ogóle rozumieli. Dali za to 40 rubli. Na czwartym piętrze, na oknie znalazłem pięć butelek po piwie, włożyłem je do siatki, którą teraz zawsze noszę ze sobą. Stałem przed swoim mieszkaniem, miałem ochotę zadzwonić. Wiedziałem, że właściciela nie ma, ale wiedziałem, że dzwonek zmusi kogoś do poruszenia się. Kogo? Podobnego do tych, którzy żyją pod schodami? Stop! Wybiegam z myślami naprzód. Postałem jeszcze pod drzwiami i zbiegłem na dół. Natknąłem się na sąsiadkę z piątego piętra. Przywitałem się. Zachowywała się dziwnie: wzdrygnęła i pośpieszyła się - prawie pobiegła po schodach. A potem usłyszałem pieśń: " Wstawajcie, towarzysze, wszyscy na miejsca, ostania parada rozpoczyna się.." Halucynacja- pomyślałem. Gdy zszedłem niżej, zrozumiałem że pieśń pochodzi spod schodów, gdzie już nie raz wydało mi się, że widzę ruch. Zajrzałem tam, za wózkami i zardzewiałymi sankami. Okazało się, iż jest tam więcej miejsca niż myślałem. W głębokiej ciemności palił się mały ogień, a wokół siedzieli ludzie. Właściwie nie, to nie byli do końca ludzie. Siedziały tam stworzenia podobne do paskudnych ludzi. Byli niewysocy, garbaci, kulawi. Ich blade, pulchne twarze przypominały nierówne kawałki ciasta. Włosy - u niektórych brudne, u innych jak zwierzęca sierść. Odzież porwana. "... wrogowi nie poddaje się nasz dumny "Wariag"..." - Cześć, - odezwało się jedno ze stworzeń, odwracając się do mnie. - Wódka jest? - Nie - odruchowo odpowiedziałem. - Będzie to przychodź. - powiedziało. - Kim jesteście? - zapytałem. - Nie widzisz... mieszkamy tu... Rzeczywiście tam mieszkali i wydaje się, że całkiem od dawna. Jak wcześniej ich nie zauważałem? Dlaczego ich stamtąd nie wygonią? Wszystko to przemknęło w mojej głowie w ciągu chwili. W drugim momencie znalazłem odpowiedź - nikogo tu nie ma. To tylko halucynacja. I żyje ona nie pod schodami, a w moim chorym mózgu. Wpis dwunasty: Widzę ich coraz więcej i częściej. Brzydcy i straszni. Odrażający i odpychający. Siedzą na murkach, załatwiają swoje potrzeby w krzakach, windach, za garażami. Skupiają się pod schodami. Okupują rozwalone domy, żyją w piwnicach i na strychach. Są wszędzie, dosłownie wszędzie. W parkach polują na psy, na wysypisku szukają ubrań, ze śmietników wyciągają jedzenie, na rynkach kradną portfele. Są jak pasożyty, robaki, jak karaluchy. Ale te można zobaczyć, jak w nocy włączysz światło. Można je złapać i rozgnieść, a ci są nieuchwytni i niewidzialni. Tylko ja ich widzę. Wszędzie. To dlatego, że sam staję się jednym z nich. Wpis trzynasty: To nie są halucynacje. Teraz jestem tego pewien. Te stworzenia są absolutnie prawdziwe. Wszyscy oni byli kiedyś zwykłymi ludźmi, ale potem ich życie legło w gruzach i oni sami się zmienili. Znaleźli się na samym dnie świata, gdzie wzrok człowieka nie może przeniknąć. To dosłownie równoległa przestrzeń. Tak, tak! Dokładnie tak! Jesteśmy obok, razem, żyjemy na jednym świecie, ale w różnych jego wymiarach. Kiedyś czytałem, że pszczoły nie zauważają, nie dostrzegają ludzi, nie wiedzą o ich istnieniu. Tak są przystosowane. Zamożna ludzkość nawet nie podejrzewa istnienia drugiego świata. Wczoraj niczego się nie bałem, chodziłem do swojego mieszkania. Twarzą w twarz stanąłem naprzeciw z nowym właścicielem. Nie zobaczył mnie. Przeszedł obok, mógłbym go uderzyć, popchnąć, podstawić nogę. Pewnie nawet by niczego nie zrozumiał. Jak ja go nienawidzę! Inni też mnie nie zauważają. Nie wszyscy, ale większość. Wczoraj skorzystałem z tego i ukradłem portfel. Nie, nie wstydzę się. Dokumenty zwróciłem, podrzuciłem pod drzwi. A z pieniędzy było tam 130 rubli. Trzeba bać się psów. Czują nas. Boję się jeszcze policji. Wielu z nich jeszcze mnie widzi. Myślę, że to kwestia czasu. Nie osiągnąłem jeszcze dna, ale tam dążę. Mam plan... Wpis czternasty: Obserwuję, analizuję. Oni są różni. Funkcjonuje u nich hierarchia ( dość długo przypominałem sobie to słowo - czuję, że tępieję ). Ci co mieszkają na ulicy są najniżej. Trzymają się stadami i walczą ze sobą. Za śmietniki, za jedzenie, za miejsce. Inni osiedlają się w domach, w piwnicach, podjazdach, na strychach. Jest ich mniej, również skupiają się w rodziny. Są zazwyczaj silniejsi, chytrzejsi i mądrzejsi od tych co żyją na ulicach. Ale wyżej od nich są "domownicy" (ros.домовые, przyp. tłumacza: ciężko znaleźć odpowiednik w j. polskim, wyjaśnienie słowa jest pod tekstem)- żyjący w mieszkaniach tuż obok ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Ci korzystają ze wszystkich wygód, nie znają problemów z jedzeniem, nawet ze zwierzętami znajdują wspólny język. W ciągu tygodnia obszedłem całe sąsiedztwo. Trzykrotnie walczyłem. Są słabi. W piwnicy, w bloku nr 10 przy ul. Mińskiej z łatwością powaliłem trzech mężczyzn. W hierarchii jestem wyżej od nich. Jestem lepiej zbudowany i znacznie bystrzejszy. Ci ulicznicy to prawie zwierzęta. Moje miejsce nie jest z nimi. Eksperymentowałem. Przysiadałem do ludzi, przesuwałem się do nich do oporu, zaglądałem im w twarz. Nie zauważają mnie. Ale jakieś przeczucie każe im się odsuwać. Gdy ich dotykam, wzdrygają się, zaczynają się drapać lub szukać na sobie owadów. Jednego uderzyłem mocno w głowę i wtedy mnie zobaczył. Wywnioskowałem, że muszę siedzieć cicho. Dziwne - w lustrach i witrynach z trudem odróżniam swoje odbicie. Muszę wytężać wzrok i mocno się wpatrywać. Muszę trochę poczekać. Niecierpliwie chce do domu. Wpis piętnasty: Przyzwyczaiłem się do zimy. Prawie nie czuję mrozów. Gdy jest bardzo zimno, idę z wódką pod schody. Rozmawiamy o różnych rzeczach, dużo śpiewamy. Są głupi, ale lepszej kompanii nie potrzebuję. Dowiaduję się wiele o życiu. Piszę coraz mniej. Zmuszam się, głowa powinna pracować. Ale nie mam właściwie o czym pisać. Za to dużo czytam, gdy jest jasno. Ludzie wyrzucają mnóstwo książek. Szczególnie upodobałem sobie kolorowe pisma. Gdy nie jest zbyt zimno, mieszkam w swoim szałasie. Jak Eskimos, jak Czukcza. Nawaliło mnóstwo śniegu, zasypało chatę, aż po sam dach. Powstała tak śnieżna chatka. Zapomniałem jak się nazywa. W środku jest ciepło, zwłaszcza jak przycisnę się do rury. Jem niewiele, ale zawsze jestem syty. To nawet fajne. Dobrze żyję, czekam wiosny. Wpis szesnasty: Z dachów kapie woda. Porobiło się nieprzyjemne błoto. Najwyższa pora. Chodziłem wczoraj na zwiady. Rozmawiałem z "domownikiem" przez drzwi. Ma na imię Sasza, jest już stary. Pamięta moją córkę. Mówił, że widziała go kilka razy. Małe dzieci nas widzą, wiem. Mnie też pamięta, również moją żonę. Groziłem mu, kazałem mu się wynosić. Poprosił o tydzień. Chce przenieść się do sąsiadki, jest tam teraz wolne. Boi się mnie. Wiadomo - ja jestem gospodarzem. Pozwoliłem mu. Wracam do domu za 7 dni. Nie mogę się doczekać. Wpis siedemnasty: Dzisiaj! Zbieram się. Rzeczy prawie nie mam. Zbieram swoje zapiski. Szałas zostawiam Wadiku. Jest z ulicy, ale całkiem niegłupi. Po prostu jest słaby i dużo pije. Szkoda mi wszystko to rzucać. Przywiązałem się do tego. Nie! Chcę do domu! Tam jest telewizor, wanna i kanapa. Tam jest lepiej. Zaraz idę... Już teraz... Wpis osiemnasty: Wszystko jest proste. Zadzwoniłem, on otworzył. Pewnie myślał, że dzieciaki się bawią. Wyjrzał, spojrzał w dół schodów, nikogo nie zobaczył. A ja spokojnie przeszedłem obok. Wszedłem do mieszkania. Do swojego mieszkania. W przedpokoju jest inna tapeta i meble są inne. Jeleniej głowy nie ma. Lustro naprzeciwko drzwi, wcześniej go nie było. Nie zostało nic mojego. I tak wszędzie, we wszystkich pokojach. Na kuchni, a nawet na balkonie. Ale wszystko jedno, to nadal moje mieszkanie. Znam je. Pamiętam je. Pamiętam jakie było, kiedy mieszkałem tu z rodziną. Wróciłem do domu. W składziku jest mnóstwo miejsca. Zamieszkam tam. Ale nie zamierzam oczywiście sterczeć tam cały czas. Wpis dziewiętnasty: On jest obcy! Nie mogę żyć z nim obok, nie chcę. Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! Dzisiejszej nocy podszedłem do niego i długo obserwowałem jak śpi. Jest obrzydliwy. Wiele się o nim dowiedziałem. Często przychodzą do niego znajomi, rozmawiają o interesach. Nie znoszę ich słuchać. Mówią też o rozrywce. Dręczą młode dziewczyny i potem się tym jeszcze chwalą. Wspominam córkę. Może też ma takiego znajomego? Zemszczę się. Daję słowo, zemszczę się. Wczoraj razem balowali. Szumieli do rana. Przyszedł policjant, ale od razu poszedł. Grozili, że dowiedzą się kto go wezwał. Potem znów były kobiety. Jakie to wszystko jest okropne... Wpis dwudziesty: Jestem dosłownie w raju. Gdy nikogo nie ma w domu, oglądam telewizor. Znów czytam dobre książki. Skąd wzięły się u takiego tumana, po co? Biorę prysznic. W lodówce zawsze jest jedzenie. Szczerze to nie potrzebuję jego tak bardzo. Bardzo się zmieniłem. Boję się do tego przyznać, ale wydaje się, że nie jestem już dłużej człowiekiem. Wylazłem ze starej skóry - niczym motyl wyłazi z kokonu. Jestem niewidzialnym człowiekiem. Mogę wszystko. Wszystko jest mi dozwolone. Nie boję się go już. Wczoraj oblałem go czerwonym winem. Przedwczoraj wyrzuciłem przez okno flaszkę wódki. Jednemu z jego koleżków odciąłem włosy. Nie mogę się powstrzymać. Karcę siebie za to za każdym razem. Zaprosił księdza. Ten machał kadzidłem i kropił święconą wodą. Obryzgał też mnie. Dlaczego? Nie jestem diabłem. Jestem panem tego domu. Wpis dwudziesty pierwszy: Nocami siadam na niego z góry i duszę. Nie pozwalam się ruszyć. O północy włączam telewizor na cały regulator. Zrzucam książki z półki. Rwę pościel. Rysuję na lustrze różne znaki i litery. Boi się, widzę to. Kiedy kładzie się spać, zostawia włączone światło w innych pokojach. Pod poduszką chowa pistolet i latarkę. Coraz częściej dzwoni po koleżanki - przy nich siedzę cicho. Dziś wstawił zamek w drzwi do sypialni. Co z tego, nawet jak się tam beze mnie zabarykaduje, wciąż będę mógł stukać i drapać drzwi. Jestem tu gospodarzem! Zmuszę go by stąd odszedł. Nie dam mu normalnie żyć! Wpis dwudziesty drugi: Przesadziłem... Ale niczego nie żałuję. Czuję jedynie lekki chłód w piersi - zabiłem człowieka. Tak, on na pewno na to zasługiwał. Jednak jest mi nieprzyjemnie i ciężko. Chciałem go tylko przegonić z mieszkania, tak jak zrobił to on. Dziś w nocy zamknął się w sypialni, ale ja już tam byłem. O drugiej w nocy usiadłem mu na klatkę piersiową. Dusiłem go i czułem, że śni mu się koszmar. Potem się obudził. Wkoło panował nieprzenikliwy mrok, mimo że wieczorem zostawił włączoną nocną lampkę. Charknął, dusząc się wydostał prawą rękę spod kołdry. Uderzył ręką o włącznik, lecz nic się nie zapaliło. Wyjąłem ją z gniazdka. Rzucał się próbując mnie zrzucić, ale trzymałem się mocno. Wyjął pistolet spod poduszki. Uchyliłem się przed wystrzałem i wybiłem broń z jego ręki. Wtedy wyjął latarkę. Wiązka światła uderzyła mnie po twarzy. Oślepłem, osłabiłem chwyt, ale on nie próbował już się wyrywać. Cały osłabł i powietrze wyszło z niego jak z pękniętej opony. Nie wytrzymało mu serce. Myślę, że wiem dlaczego. Zobaczył mnie i umarł z przerażenia. Wpis dwudziesty trzeci: W końcu wszystko się skończyło: szum, tłok, policja, obcy ludzie. Teraz jestem sam. W swoim mieszkaniu. Wszystko teraz jest w porządku. Czekam. Wiem, że prędzej czy później pojawią się nowi mieszkańcy. Nie zamierzam im dokuczać. Znów zajmę składzik. Zacznę żyć cicho. Oczywiście, jeśli będą to dobrzy ludzie. Lecz jeśli nie... Cóż... Wtedy będę musiał przypomnieć kto tu jest gospodarzem. ---- Mały dodatek od tłumacza: ros. Домовой (tu przetłumaczony jako domownik) - w mitologii słowiańskiej duch, chochlik, opiekun domu i rodziny. W Polsce to mistyczne stworzenie jest mało znane. W krajach rosyjskojęzycznych jest popularnym motywem w opowieściach i legendach ludowych. Powszechnie wierzy się, że mieszka w każdym domu i należy pozostawać z nim w dobrych stosunkach, aby nie psocił. Kategoria:Opowiadania